Infréquentable
by Margot57
Summary: OS " Combien de fois faut qu'j'le répète, moi l'impatient compulsif, je t'aime bordel c'est clair et net " Fiction basée sur la chanson de Bénabar "Infréquentable"


Infréquentable

Auteur : Margot57

Disclaimers : La seule chose qui m'appartienne, c'est mon imagination. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux ne sont à moi.

Spoiler : Aucun

Genre : Songfic, Friendship, Humor

N/A : Il faudrait que j'arrête d'écouter Bénabar, presque toutes ses chansons me font penser à House X'D J'ai encore deux idées de fics basées sur ses chansons, mais je sais pas si je les posterai, dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez ;)

Sinon, pour cette fic, qui est un peu plus longue que « Le Dîner », je vous conseille d'écouter la chanson d'abord et de lire la fiction ensuite.

Merci pour vos reviews sur mes autres fics, ça me fait très plaisir !

Cette fois ci, **Cuddy est mariée depuis quelques années à Dante Miller** ( ce personnage n'existe pas dans la série, il sort tout droit de mon imagination !)

Les personnages sont un peu OOC mais bon… Comme dirait Mike Jagger… ;)

Bonne lecture !

_**Musique**_ : ( à écouter avant de lire la fic : .com/watch?v=sXfmve6EP4A (Youtube) )

Il redressa ses lunettes de soleil qui ne cessait de glisser de son nez et descendit de sa moto. La simple vue du pavillon à la pelouse vert émeraude le fit sourire. La banlieue de Princeton… Maisons mitoyennes et scrupuleusement identiques, jardin riche en fleurs et autres plantes, rire d'enfants fusant de tous les côtés, voiture de sport parfaitement propre.

Et le pire de tout, le must du must, des petits couples parfaits aux sourires hypocrites dignes des pires hommes politique. Il attrapa sa canne et se dirigea vers le pavillon situé en face de lui, accorda un regard dégoûté à la boîte aux lettres en forme de maison à oiseaux, et se planta devant la porte en chêne où était suspendu un petit panneau « welcome ». Il toqua énergiquement et attendit qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. Il se perdit dans la contemplation de l'allée et faillit faire une crise cardiaque.

Ce n'était quand même pas…

Un nain de jardin ?!

Et si. Avec sa petite brouette, ses joues rouges et son sourire radieux.

La porte s'ouvrit.

« - House ? Oh mon dieu… Qu'est ce que vous avez fait à vos cheveux ?!

- Vous avez dit qu'ils étaient trop longs. Alors je les ai coupé.

- Et vous… Vous vous êtes rasé ?

- Vous avez dit que ma barbe faisait négligé. Alors je l'ai rasé.

- Depuis quand est-ce que vous m'écoutez ? »

Il haussa les épaules et entra dans la maison, se dirigeant vers le salon.

« - Oh mais bien sûr House, allez y, entrez donc !

- C'est gentil de m'avoir invité. Je vous ai ramené des fleurs. »

Il lui tendit un bouquet de violettes, fraîchement cueillies chez le voisin d'à côté.

« - House… Je ne vous ai pas invité, Dante va bientôt rentrer et…

- Vous n'avez même plus le droit de voir vos amis ? »

Elle soupira et désigna la véranda d'un geste de la main.

« - Allez vous asseoir, je vais chercher quelque chose à boire. »

Il acquiesça et prit place sur un fauteuil en teck, rendu plus confortable par un coussin aux motifs florales. Il croisa les jambes et fit tourner sa canne entre ses doigts. Son regard s'arrêta soudain sur une photographie placée dans un cadre décoré par des tournesols. On pouvait lire l'inscription « Lisa & Dante, le 12 juin 2005 ». Une photo de mariage.

« - Un jus d'orange, ça vous va ?

- Super. »

Elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds, fronça les sourcils et lui tendit un verre.

« - A la vôtre, déclara t-il en lui faisant un sourire en coin.

- Alors, qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

- Je passais dans le coin, je me suis dis que ça vous ferait plaisir de me voir. »

Elle avala de travers et se mit à tousser violemment. Il lui tapota la dos et lui sourit. Depuis quand House souriait il aussi souvent ?

**_Je t'aime, mais en pensant à mal  
Parce que tout passe et tout finit  
Sans la moindre morale  
Prêt à tout pour que tu m'aimes aussi_**

« - Pourquoi est-ce que Miller n'est pas encore rentré ?

- Parce qu'il travaille ! Quelle question !

- C'est suspect… Je suis sûr qu'il a une secrétaire hyper sexy qui ne demande qu'a…

- Stop ! Dante est fidèle.

- Ca, on en est jamais sûr… »

Elle lui lança un regard noir et but une gorgé de jus d'orange. Il se pencha légèrement en avant et posa une main sur la cuisse de Cuddy, l'air de rien.

« - House. Bas les pattes ! »

C'est à ce moment que Dante Miller arriva dans la pièce, un éternel sourire Freedent plaqué sur les lèvres.

« - C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois Dante ! Elle m'a demandé de…

- C'est bon Greg. Salut chérie. »

Il se pencha vers sa femme et l'embrassa. House prit son verre et le vida sur le sol.

« - Oups ! Faudrait peut être nettoyer ça, la moquette va être foutu ! »

Cuddy l'assassina du regard et se saisit du rouleau de sopalin posé sur la table. Son employé lui fit un grand sourire avant de prendre le verre qu'elle avait bu à moitié et de le vider d'un trait.

**_Je ne suis pas fréquentable  
Je t'ai sûrement perdue d'avance  
Tout ça n'est pas très équitable  
Je n'ai rien pour ma défense_**

Alors qu'elle essuyait le jus d'orange sous la table, House se pencha et lui mata outrageusement le derrière.

« - Te gêne pas surtout !

- On est pote, on partage tout !

- Ah non désolé, les fesses de ma femme me sont destinées !

- Mes fesses ne sont à personne ! »

Cuddy se redressa brusquement et fila vers la cuisine.

« - Bravo, merci !

- Pauvre Dante, il n'aura pas de petites ga…

- Franchement, House, ta gueule ! T'es vraiment un salopard ! »

Il se leva à son tour pour rejoindre sa femme. Le diagnosticien ne put retenir un sourire malicieux. Il était la cause de toutes leurs disputes, qui étaient plus que fréquentes ces derniers temps. Au fil des années, il avait dû admettre que Dante et Cuddy s'aimaient et que leur couple semblait fort parce qu'uni. En toutes circonstances…

Miller ne le considérait pas comme un adversaire potentiel et il en était profondément vexé. Parce qu'il savait pertinemment que sa patronne avait un faible pour lui, et ce depuis toujours.

Et c'était réciproque.

Si seulement elle pouvait se rendre compte que l'homme de sa vie, celui qui avait été et qui serait toujours là pour elle, c'était lui !

Lui et personne d'autre.

Surtout pas cet imbécile de Dante.

Non mais franchement, comment peut on être un gars bien avec un prénom pareil ?

Il entendit une porte claquer et son sourire s'élargit. Comme d'habitude, c'était sur son épaule que Cuddy allait pleurer, et c'était lui qui allait la serrer dans ses bras. Bon, certes, ce ne serait pas à lui qu'elle ferait un « câlin de la réconciliation », mais au point où il en était, même une étreinte amicale était considérée comme un acte à portée sexuelle. Il usait de moyens un peu extrêmes pour parvenir à ses faims, mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

**_Au lieu d' rougir de tous mes vices  
J' voudrais en plus qu'ils soient versa  
J'aimerais que tu nourrisses  
Les mêmes sentiments pour moi  
Les sentiments les plus bas_**

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour y trouver, comme prévu, une Lisa Cuddy en larmes. Il sentit son cœur se serrer et la culpabilité lui noua la gorge un instant.

C'était de sa faute si elle était en pleurs.

« - Hey, qu'est ce qu'il vous arrive ?

- J'en ai marre… Je… Je ne le supporte plus… parvint elle à articuler entre deux sanglots.

- Ce n'est qu'une passade…

- Une passade qui ne passe pas ! Ca fait des mois que ça ne va plus…

- Cuddy. Regardez moi. »

Il prit son menton entre ses doigts et l'obligea à planter ses yeux d'un bleu turquoise dans les siens.

« - Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien. Miller est quelqu'un de bien également. Vous vous aimez, vous habitez dans une jolie maison avec un nain de jardin. C'est ce que vous vouliez non ?

- Je… Je n'en ai aucune idée.

- Et bien si, c'est que vous avez toujours voulu. Enfin, a quelques détails prés…Comme dirait Mike Jagger…

- On a pas toujours ce que l'on veut. Acheva Cuddy, souriant à travers ses larmes. Merci House.

- Bon, on va fêter ça sous la couette ? »

Elle éclata de rire et posa sa main sur son épaule. Le moment tant attendu était venu. Elle l'étreignit un quart de centième de seconde et saisit son portable pour appeler Dante. Elle chercha le numéro dans son répertoire et House fit la grimace en voyant ce qui s'affichait sur l'écran. « Mon cœur… Appel en cours. »

**_Je t'aime avec un mauvais fond  
Parce qu'au fond, je n'y crois plus  
Et préméditation  
Depuis la première fois que je t'ai vue_**

« - Chéri… Je suis désolée… Tu rentres ? Ah… Tu es avec Al… Ok. On se voit ce soir ? Tu rentres tard ?… Bon, et ben bonne nuit… Je… »

Elle éloigna le téléphone de son oreille et regarda House d'un air ahuri.

« - Il… Il m'a raccroché au nez.

- Mais non. Il devait être pressé !

- Pressé de se mater un match de hockey avec son imbécile de copain ?

- Je croyais que vous appréciez Al !

- House, je pensais que vous me connaissiez mieux que ça ! Il croyait qu'un stéréotype, c'était… Un gars avec un walkman !

- En effet. Pas très malin. »

Elle soupira et se mit à jouer nerveusement avec une mèche de cheveux. Il la regardait, comme hypnotisé par sa beauté. Elle parti tout d'un coup dans un fou rire qui le laissa perplexe.

« - Qu'est ce qu'il vous arrive ?

- C'est… C'est… Ces deux prénoms…

- Quoi ?

- Al et… Dante ! Al Dente comme les pâtes ! »

Il la fixa un instant, les sourcils froncés. Ce n'était pas vraiment drôle… Et pourtant, son rire était contagieux.

Une fois la vague d'hilarité passée, Cuddy se leva pour aller chercher des cacahuètes. House en lança une et la rattrapa avec sa bouche.

« - J'en connais une qui rêverait d'être une cacahuète… murmura t-il avec un sourire coquin.

- C'est ça ! »

Il se mit tout d'un coup à tousser.

« - Ai… Avalé… De trav… Arghhh ! »

Elle lui asséna une violente tape dans le dos et la noix fut éjectée de sa gorge.

« - Ca va ? s'enquit elle immédiatement, en lui prenant la main.

- Ca va ! »

Le coup de la cacahuète coincée en travers de la gorge, ça marchait toujours. Il prenait un risque en faisant exprès de s'étouffer, mais avec elle, il n'avait rien à craindre. Après tout, elle était médecin !

**_Je suis un félon et un traître  
Pour que tu me prennes la main  
Je pourrais même peut-être  
Donner l'adresse de Jean Moulin_**

« - Vous voulez un verre d'eau ?

- Vous n'avez pas de whisky ?

- Non.

- Dante ne boit pas ?

- Si, enfin, occasionnellement ! Il n'aime pas, c'est tout.

- Comment un homme peut il ne pas aimer le whisky ? »

Elle haussa les épaules et se rendit dans la cuisine pour prendre un verre d'eau. Il l'a suivit et l'observa, les bras croisés et la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

« - Vous avez mangé avec Wilson, hier à midi.

- En effet. Et alors ?

- Vous ne mangez jamais avec lui d'habitude.

- Dante était en déplacement, il n'a pas pu venir me chercher. Et Wilson était à la cafétéria, donc au lieu de manger seule, je l'ai rejoint.

- Vous êtes souvent ensembles ces derniers temps… Ne me dîtes pas que vous êtes la cinquième Madame Wilson ?! »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et désigna son alliance.

« - C'est quoi ça, à votre avis ?

- Une bague très laide.

- Vous n'avez vraiment aucun goût.

- C'est un avis personnel. Donner 4000 $ pour un bout de métal, c'est totalement stupide.

- Et en mettre 10000 dans une guitare qui n'a absolument rien d'exceptionnel, c'est l'intelligence même ?

- Rien d'exceptionnel ? Blasphème !

- Le jour où vous vous marierez, vous allez offrir quoi à la mariée en guise d'alliance ? Une balle en mousse ? Une boîte de préservatifs ?

- Se serait toujours plus utile qu'une bague. Enfin, on ne le saura jamais puisque je ne me marierais pas.

- Vous dîtes ça, mais vous verrez si ça vous tombe dessus un jour… »

La vérité, c'est que cela faisait vingt ans que ça lui était tombé dessus.

**_Je suis égoïste et avare  
Ça non, je te partagerai pas  
Je nourris à ton égard  
Les sentiments les plus bas_**

Le téléphone sonna, brisant le silence de sa sonnerie stridente.

« - J'y vais. Je peux vous laisser seul deux minutes ?

- Oui maman, je sais, je ne parle pas aux inconnus et je n'accepte pas les bonbons du gentil monsieur en imperméable ! »

Elle sourit et courut vers le salon pour décrocher. Il quitta la cuisine et arpenta la maison, sa canne frappant le carrelage en un rythme saccadé. Il passa la tête dans une pièce dont la porte était entrouverte et s'y aventura, non sans avoir vérifié que Cuddy était toujours au téléphone. Sur un bureau de ministre siégeait un ordinateur portable dernier cri, un cadre avec une photo de Dante et Cuddy qui souriaient bêtement et tout un tas de dossiers soigneusement rangés. House se dirigea vers le bureau et s'assit sur le fauteuil à roulettes, s'amusant à tourner en rond. Un bruit reconnaissable lui fit hausser un sourcil. Dante venait de recevoir un message, et l'ordinateur était sorti du mode veille pour l'indiquer. Il saisit la souris et s'apprêta à cliquer.

Si Cuddy le voyait, elle le tuerait…

Il haussa les épaules et ouvrit le mail. Il venait d'une certaine Stephany et son contenu lui fit serrer les poings.

_Dante, faut qu'on se voit. Chris est en voyage d'affaire toute la semaine… Tu me manques. A bientôt._

_Bisous ;)_

Il entendit Cuddy mettre fin à sa conversation téléphonique. Il ferma le message et se leva, rejoignant le salon.

« - Oui Maman, je t'appelle… Mais non, je te l'ai dis Dante n'est pas là… Je suis avec Greg… »

Elle rougit en remarquant sa présence. Il sourit, malgré ce qu'il venait de lire. Il regarda attentivement Cuddy et se demanda comment on pouvait tromper une femme aussi merveilleuse.

Si il avait la chance d'être avec elle, jamais il ne lui ferait un coup pareil ! Elle raccrocha, les joues toujours empourprées par ses propos.

« - Vous m'appelez Greg maintenant ?

- Je… Ca m'a échappé. Désolée House.

- Pas de problèmes, _Lisa_. »

Elle lui donna un pichenette sur l'épaule et s'assit sur le canapé.

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Ca l'anéantirait totalement… Il s'expliquerait directement avec Miller.

L'amour change un homme, pensa t-il ironiquement. Qui aurait pu croire que lui, Gregory House, cacherait quelque chose à quelqu'un dans son intérêt ? Mais après tout, ce n'était pas quelqu'un, c'était Cuddy.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et croisa ses mains derrière la tête. Elle portait une robe blanche, suffisamment transparente pour qu'il puisse déterminer la couleur de son soutien gorge. Aussi joli soit le vêtement, la seule chose qu'il avait envie de faire, c'était de lui enlever…

« - House ? Vous pouvez me regarder dans les yeux quand je vous parle ?

- Hmmm, je préfère ces yeux là ! dit il en désignant la poitrine de Cuddy. »

Encore un mensonge. Parce qu'il n'aimait rien autant que les yeux de sa patronne. Ils étaient bleus, gris et verts à la foi ; ils brillaient d'intelligence et d'un éclat de malice absolument adorable.

**_J'ai pas d'honneur, pas de dignité  
J'irai pleurer sous ta fenêtre  
Ce qui te déplaît, je t' le cacherai  
Je suis un lâche, un malhonnête  
Je reconnais, je suis pervers  
J'ai plein d'idées derrière la tête  
En plus, je chante la bouche pleine_**

« - Vous ne devriez pas rentrer chez vous ?

- Pour retrouver quoi ? demanda t-il avec un sourire goguenard. »

Elle lui avait dit ces mots dans le but de l'embêter, et l'avait regretté presque immédiatement. Elle se serait excusé si il n'avait pas riposté par une remarque encore plus cinglante.

_Œil pour œil, dent pour dent._

« - Vous voulez regarder la télé ? Je vous aurez bien proposé d'aller faire du shopping mais ce n'est pas votre genre, si ?

- Vous me connaissez trop bien ! Quel homme aime faire du shopping ?

- Dante m'accompagne souvent faire les boutiques.

- J'ai bien dit « homme » non ? »

Elle lui lança un regard noir et se saisit de la télécommande.

« - Vous et moi… Seuls sur le même canapé… Ca ne vous donne pas d'idées ?

- Si. Passez moi un coussin.

- Rah Cuddy ! Une femme marié sans amant c'est comme… Un plongeur sans palmes !

- Le terme de fidélité vous est donc totalement étranger ?

- Je suis pas le seul on dirait. Marmonna t-il.

- Hein ?

- Non rien. Bon alors, y a quoi à c'te heure ?

- Y a un documentaire sur la une, sur l'avenir des ours polaires.

- Super ! »

Il se saisit de la télécommande et mis la trois.

« - Scrubs vous intéresse plus que l'avenir des ours blancs ?

- Pas du tout. C'est de voir que ces petites bêtes mangeuses de phoques vont finir devant une cheminée… Ca me fout le cafard.

- Vous êtes un sans cœur. Et les ours polaires ne mangent pas de phoques.

- Chuuuut !

- Est-ce que vous vous sentez concerné par autre chose que vous même ?

- Ca ne me concerne pas, je n'ai pas de cheminée. Et pis regarder un documentaire à cette heure de l'après midi c'est comme essayer un T-shirt trop grand.

- Vous pouvez expliquer la métaphore ?

- Laissez tomber. »

**_J' suis ridicule  
J' me sens comme un cheval au galop  
En plus mes métaphores sont nulles  
Je suis pas du tout au niveau_**

« - Changez de chaîne !

- Hors de question ! C'est la première fois que je vois un film X à cette heure ci !

- House !

- Cuddy !

- Je suis chez moi encore !

- C'est celui qui a la télécommande qui décide.

- Donnez la moi !

- Non !

- House ! »

Il prit l'objet et s'assit dessus sous le regard interloqué de Cuddy.

« - Si vous la voulait, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire.

- Vous soulever ? Vous faîtes vingt bons kilos de plus que moi !

- Vingt ? Vous êtes gentille. »

Elle lui lança un regard noir.

Une idée lui vint. Elle s'approcha de House et posa sa tête contre son épaule. Il fit semblant ne pas faire attention à ce geste même si sa température corporelle avait gagné deux degrés en l'espace de cinq secondes.

Lorsqu'il sentit des lèvres sur son cou il dû lutter de toutes ses forces pour rester impassible. Il déglutit difficilement et tenta de se reconcentrer sur l'écran.

Un baiser sur la mâchoire le fit tressaillir.

Un autre au coin des lèvres lui donna envie de s'abandonner à ses fantasmes.

Elle se mit sur ses genoux et le poussa sur le canapé… Elle récupéra immédiatement la télécommande et changea de chaîne.

« - Suppôt de Satan !

- Je suis mariée, et fidèle. Lui rappela t-elle d'un ton espiègle. »

Comme une femme pouvait vous donner des envies de meurtres alors que la seconde précédente la seule chose que vous souhaitiez, c'était de lui faire l'amour sauvagement ?

_Vil démon._

**_J'ajoute que j'ai pas de caractère  
Tu feras c' que tu veux de moi  
Les sentiments que tu m'inspires  
Sont décidément très bas_**

Les ours polaires sont menacés par de nombreux facteurs ; tout d'abord, l'homme, qui les chasse pour leur fourrure. Il y a également le réchauffement climatique, qui détruit peu à peu leur habitat…

House soupira.

Quel ennui.

Ce n'était même pas la peine d'essayer de changer de chaîne, il risquerait d'y perdre une main.

Voici un ourson orphelin, séparé de sa mère qui a été tué par des braconniers…

« - Quelle horreur ! Pauvre bête…

- Je suis sûr qu'il ne se souvient même pas qu'il a une mère.

- Bien sûr que si !

- Bah, faut voir le bon côté des choses, y aura personne qui l'empêchera d'aller chasser le phoque avec ses potes quand il sera en pleine crise d'adolescence…

- Votre cœur n'est même pas en pierre, mais en béton armé. C'est un bunker. »

- Si elle savait comme il l'aimait, lui le con asocial, elle ne le croirait même pas.

Pfff, si seulement il avait été un ourson…

« - Pitié, arrêtez moi cette merde !

- House !

- Pardon maman, j'ai dit un gros mot…

- Si vous n'êtes pas content, vous n'avez qu'a partir !

- C'est pas que je suis pas content, enfin si, un peu quand même, parce que je me fais ch…

- Silence ! Dehors, allez !

- Ok, ok, je me tais…

- Sage décision ! »

Il lui tira la langue et se mit à pianoter sur ses cuisses.

« - Vous ne pouvez pas rester tranquille plus de dix secondes ?!

- Non. Le truc, c'est que quand je m'ennuie, je m'occupe avec n'importe quoi…

- Vous voulez faire une partie de scrabble ?

- L'éclat totale. »

**_Combien de fois faut qu' j' le répète  
Moi, l'impatient compulsif  
Je t'aime, bordel, c'est clair et net  
Je suis grossier et agressif_**

« - Vous êtes sublime dans cette robe.

- C'est un compliment ?

- Heu… A moins que ce mot est une double signification, je crois bien.

- Un compliment de votre part c'est si… Rare.

- N'importe quoi ! Je vous dis ce que je pense c'est tout. Cette robe est jolie, je vous le fait savoir.

- Jolie ? Ce mot fait parti de votre vocabulaire ?

- J'aurais mieux fait de me taire.

- Non. Ca me fait plaisir.

- C'est le but. »

Cuddy fronça les sourcils.

« - Qu'est ce qu'il vous arrive ?

- Rien, pourquoi ?

- Vous me dîtes que ma robe est jolie et c'est pour me faire plaisir.

- Si j'avais voulu vous insulter, je m'y serait pris autrement voyez vous ! »

Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules, l'air de rien.

« - House ?

- Quoi ?

- Votre bras.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a mon bras ?

- Rien. »

A chacun de ses mouvements, elle le faisait trembler.

Elle était celle qui occupait ses pensées, la responsable de ses nuits blanches, celle qui détenait la clef de son cœur… Beurk.

_« Celle qui détenait la clef de son cœur… »_

Plus kitch, tu meurs. Cette femme le rendait idiot.

Il fallait qu'il agisse, qu'il « l'obtienne » par tous les moyens. Une seconde plus loin d'elle et il en crèverait de douleur. Il éclata de rire.

« - Quoi ?

- Non, rien. C'est juste que je me fais des films dans ma tête, et c'est très amusant…

- Laissez moi deviner… J'ai le rôle principal et je n'ai pas de vêtements ?

- C'est ça. Mais la scène manque de réalisme… Depuis vingt ans, les choses ont dû évoluer… »

Elle rougit. Il ne faisait que très rarement allusion à la nuit qu'ils avaient partagé à la fac. C'était une sorte de secret entre eux, personne n'était au courant. House ne l'avait même pas dit à Wilson…

Ca, c'était bien une preuve que ça comptait énormément pour lui.

« - Pas la peine de rougir. C'est normal que vous repensiez à la plus belle nuit de votre vie !

- Non.

- Quoi ?

- Ce n'était pas la plus belle nuit de ma vie. Dante et moi, on a fait notre voyage de noces aux Maldives et sur une plage de sable blanc on…

- Stop ! Gardez un peu d'intimité voyons ! »

**_Monomaniaque obsessionnel  
Il n'y a qu'à toi que je pense  
Je suis flatteur professionnel  
"T'es belle, gentille et pis t'es douce"_**

« - Vous restez manger ?

- Ca marche. Ne comptez pas sur moi pour faire la cuisine.

- Omelette, ça vous va ?

- Perfecto. »

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le frigo pour en sortir les ingrédients nécessaires. Cette scène lui rappela quelque chose… Quand Stacy n'avait pas envie de cuisiner, ce qui arrivait très souvent, elle faisait une omelette. Une fois sur deux, elle était trop cuite et trop salée. Ce n'était vraiment pas un cordon bleu…

Comparer Cuddy à Stacy fit réagir House. Il avait crû que Stacy était la femme de sa vie, et il avait énormément souffert quand elle était partie. Il n'avait pas perdu Cuddy. Pas encore. Elle était mariée, certes, mais passait toujours autant de temps avec lui. Et son mari ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Au fond, il devait même espérer qu'elle le trompe, comme ça, ils seraient quitte…

« - Je suppose que ça ne vaut même pas la peine de vous demander de mettre la table ?

- En effet, ça ne vaut pas la peine. J'avais l'intention de le faire ! »

Elle lui répondit par un sourire et cassa les œufs.

« - J'espère que vous êtes plus tendre avec les « œufs » de Dante !

- House !

- Bah quoi ?

- Rien… C'est tellement… Vous. »

Malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire Stacy aurait aimé qu'il change, il en était sûr. Avant son infarctus il était un peu moins rustre, un peu plus sociable, mais ce n'était quand même pas un modèle. Quand quelqu'un l'emmerdait, il lui disait, que ce soit un gamin de huit ans ou un supérieur hiérarchique.

Cuddy aussi voudrait le changer, sûrement… Mais il savait qu'elle ne supporterait pas un House mielleux et aimable, qui dit s'il vous plaît et merci.

Peu de gens arrivaient à le cerner. Ils n'allaient pas au delà de ses remarques cinglantes, de ses insultes. Cuddy, elle, dés la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, avait tenté de voir qui il était vraiment. Et le résultat lui avait plu.

« - Les assiettes sont dans l'élément au dessus de l'évier.

- C'est bientôt cuit ? Je meurs de faim !

- Dante n'aime pas les omelettes.

- Honte à lui ! s'exclama House en piquant un morceau de la préparation de Cuddy du bout de sa fourchette.

- Hey ! Attendez que se soit prêt au moins !

- Mmmh ! C'est sublimissime Cuddy.

- C'est la journée de la gentillesse aujourd'hui et on aurait oublié de me prévenir ?

- Mais c'est tous les jours la journée de la gentillesse avec moi ! »

Elle éclata de rire et servi le repas.

« - Bon appétit ! »

Décidément, Stacy était une piètre cuisinière à côté de ça.

**_J'ai pas d' parole, je suis parjure  
J'avais déjà dit à une autre  
Que c'est elle que j'aimerais toujours  
Je suis un menteur, j'ai même pas honte !_**

Ils finirent de manger une demie heure plus tard. Si il y avait une chose que Gregory House maîtrisait à la perfection, c'était bien l'art de faire rire les gens. Surtout une certaine personne…

« - Bon, je vais vous laisser. Miller va rappliquer et il va s'imaginer des trucs !

- Oh, il ne rentrera pas avant une ou deux heures du matin. Et puis, il sait très bien ce qu'il y a entre nous… »

Il s'approcha d'elle, si bien que leurs visages n'étaient plus espacés que de quelques centimètres.

« - Justement, qu'est ce qu'il y a entre nous ?

- Vous êtes un ami House.

- Le meilleur que vous ayez ?

- Un des meilleurs.

- C'est ce que vous dîtes. Mais je suis sûr que personne ne m'égale. Je passe les boîtes de Kleenex comme personne. »

Elle éclata de rire. Encore. Il se demanda si Dante arrivait à la faire rire, lui aussi.

Non, il était le seul.

« - Bonne nuit House. A demain.

- 10 heures et demie, comme d'hab ! »

Elle secoua la tête et lui fit un petit signe de la main alors qu'il s'éloignait sur sa moto.

Dés qu'il fut arrivé chez lui, il s'empressa d'envoyer un message à Dante.

_Je sais ce que tu fais avec "Stephany". Tu n'as pas le droit de faire souffrir Lisa. Soit un homme et avoue lui, bordel !_

Pas besoin de signer, Dante reconnaîtra immédiatement l'expéditeur… Il cliqua sur envoyer. Son portable sonna deux minutes plus tard.

« - Allô ?

- House… je vais avoir besoin d'un passeur de Kleenex je crois…

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- Dante a reçu un mail… Il… Il me trompe…

- Vous regardez les mails de votre mari ?

- Il… Il s'est affiché quand j'ai allumé l'ordinateur… »

Oups.

« - J'arrive tout de suite. »

**_Aucune vertu, tous les défauts  
Il m'arrive de penser qu'un jour  
J' suis pas crédible et mégalo  
Ça s' trouve... tu m'aimeras en retour_**

**FIN**

* * *

Je trouve que cette chanson va bien avec House.

Les paroles ne collent pas pile poil, m'enfin… N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, j'aimerais savoir comment vous avez senti la fic et si je dois continuer à poster des fictions basées sur les chansons de Bénabar.

Merci d'avance ;)

HS : Les ours polaires ne mangent pas les phoques si ? x'D


End file.
